Made for Two
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: Cold TARDIS, shivering schoolteachers, and one big coat.


"Oh it's freezing in here," Barbara said as she made her way toward Ian's bedroom where she saw him wrapped in a blanket and sitting up in his bed, reading. "Is the Doctor still trying to get some heat in here?"

Ian laughed as he looked up from his book, which Barbara noticed wasn't really a book at all but more some sort of photo magazine with pictures of glamorous film stars in it. "It's on his to-do list, behind fixing just about everything else. I shouldn't worry- he'll get it sorted out soon."

"It'd be fine if there was a fire of some kind. I've got my jumper on but can't seem to feel comfy and warm."

Ian climbed out of the covers, putting down the book onto the bed and tapping her playfully on the shoulder. "You need more clothes."

"Yes, well I hardly had time to pack a bag before we were kidnapped in a time machine."

Ian laughed. "Do you ever sometimes think you're dreaming?"

"All the time." She hugged her own arms, noticing the goose pimples forming on her slightly tanned skin as she pulled her sleeves up to look. She never usually tanned, but weeks trekking across China had certainly darkened her usual pale complexion. She wasn't quite as bronzed as Ian, who caught the sun very easily, but there was a noticeable difference which certainly made the fact she felt so cold that little more strange to her.

"Hey, I've got just the thing," he said as he rubbed his cold hands together in excitement. "You go and get the refreshments, I'll sort everything else. We'll have a little midnight fun."

Barbara wasn't entirely sure what Ian had in mind but she knew he was a perfect gentleman and probably wasn't implying anything improper. She had assumed his choice of the word 'refreshments' meant she was to get the wine, well, that's what she'd wanted to believe he had meant- she could do with a glass.

Whilst she was at the food machine she collected some cheese flavoured blocks of food, some packets that tasted of egg, and some more that tasted of fruit. She then crept into the living room where she sneakily opened a hatch under one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of wine from within it. When she returned to Ian, he laughed loudly at seeing the bottle.

"Where did you find that?"

"I came across it one day whilst…cleaning."

"You mean whilst snooping?"

"Oh the Doctor's got hundreds of them, he won't miss one."

"Hundreds of them, I thought he didn't touch the stuff?"

"He doesn't drink it Ian, he just collects it," she told him as she threw all the food packets onto the bed.

"I suppose that makes me feel less uneasy about the gun collection I found in one of those storage rooms."

Barbara sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ian and shivered again. She placed some glasses on the table Ian had moved in front of the bed, and poured them each a glass. In perfect sync they picked up the glasses, raised them to their mouths, took a much needed drink, sighed with happiness, and then put the glasses back down again. They both laughed when they had realised their synchronization.

"It takes the edge off," Barbara said. "But I'm still dreadfully cold."

"Ah ha!" Ian said, reaching behind him to where a large piece of material lay upon the bed. He pulled the coat over his lap and held it up in front of her.

"Here we are."

"Your ulster?"

"Well, not mine exactly, Gilbert and Sullivan's."

"Well that's charming, Ian. You get to be cosy warm and I'll shiver out here with only the wine to comfort me."

"If her majesty could let me finish," he said as he draped the coat over the two of them, shuffling close to her and enveloping them inside the material. "It was made for two."

Barbara grinned as she suddenly felt comfortable and cosy inside the large coat. She then laughed as she shuffled about. "There's only one downside."

"What's that?"

"I can't reach my wine."

Ian laughed out loud and then slipped his arm through one of the sleeves. He now was sitting directly behind Barbara and had his other arm around her waist, trying to balance on the wobbly mattress. "Here you go," he said as he picked up her glass and held it in front of her mouth.

"Wait, let me get yours," she said as she then put her own arm through the other coat sleeve and shuffled forward carefully to reach Ian's glass. She had to strain herself to reach but she managed it and moved her hand to reach Ian's mouth where she held the glass in front of it. "Bottoms up!" she said.

They carefully tipped back the glasses, both attempting to take a sip of the wine but some small droplets of the red liquid escaped and splashed onto the coat.

"Oopsie daisy," Ian said as he quickly put the glass down. "Hope the Doctor can get this dry cleaned."

"Oh I'm sure he's got a whole room of those too," she giggled.

"What, dry cleaners?"

Barbara nudged against him with her body. "No- coats, cloaks, that sort of thing."

"Ah yes, but how many were owned by Gilbert and Sullivan?"

"Utter nonsense, I don't believe the Doctor has met Gilbert and Sullivan at all. He was probably just lying to impress you."

"I really don't think the Doctor does anything to impress me."

"Oh you'd be surprised. Ever since he stopped acting hostile towards us, he's certainly noticed your achievements."

"And yours."

"I suppose we have done some great things haven't we Ian, things I never thought would happen, cave trekking, wading through swamps?"

"Wearing leather trousers?"

Barbara started to giggle. "I think that might be the most horrifying of all."

"I don't know…I quite liked you in them."

Barbara looked away from his gaze and let out a shy smile. She wasn't sure how to respond and was certain it was the wine talking. She decided to promptly change the subject. "No, but really Ian, we've got to be proud of ourselves, haven't we?"

"Oh yes." He looked down for a moment and remained silent, in deep contemplation about all they had seen and been through, and what they had left behind.

"What's the matter, Ian?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about home."

Barbara felt tears rise in her eyes. "Oh dear, I haven't had a real chance to think about home, what with all the danger, but yes, I miss it terribly."

"I wonder if anything important happened in the news," Ian said. "The day we left, the world fell into crisis or something."

"Because we went missing?"

Ian smiled. "No, because it just did, I don't know, maybe something newsworthy happened, maybe when we return everything will be different."

"Maybe the Doctor knew and that's why he took us, to save us."

The schoolteachers looked at one another and both burst into hysterical laughter.

Ian leaned his face close to Barbara. "The new Adam and Eve, two left of the human race bought together by the all important Doctor?"

"Well then drinking his wine is probably a mistake," Barbara joked. "It's most probably the forbidden wine."

"Well, I'm not sure I'd call this place the Garden of Eden but it has its charms. I'm sure we'll get used to its faults."

"Will we get used to the Doctor's?"

Ian looked deep in thought and then smiled. "In time."

"Oh yes we have plenty of that."


End file.
